


ride it, my pony

by localopa



Series: camboy au [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camboy Louis, M/M, Omega Louis, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localopa/pseuds/localopa
Summary: louis’ audience wants an encore





	ride it, my pony

**Author's Note:**

> nobody asked for it but me so here it is! thank you jess for the writing parties because i totally wouldn’t have written this this fast if it weren’t for them and rachel for betaing for me again because you still owe me. title of this work is from pony by ginuwine. enjoy. 
> 
> xx oliver

harry knew something was up when he showed up to louis’ apartment and there was a home cooked meal on the table. that, and louis answered the door in one of his sweatshirts and nothing else. 

 

ever since their last (and only) stream together, the omega has been a bit more promiscuous. bending over more than normal, revealing some lacy panties while he’s at it, sitting in harry’s lap just to get him hard. not that it was a bad thing, harry’s all for sexual liberation especially when it came to omegas. but there was something about louis that made him curious as to what he was up to.

 

it doesn’t take long for what he wants to slip out. 

 

“i need you to fuck me again,” louis says while watching an episode of  _ age gap love _ . 

 

“come again?” harry has taken his eyes off the television, brows knitted together.

 

“i need you to fuck me again,” he talks slower this time, “on camera. again. my fans want an encore.”

 

it’s not like he hasn’t seen this coming. the amount of money louis gave him was a lot, a good thousand pounds and then some. he knows that stream was popular, the recording of it sitting on his camming page, still racking up the views and adsense. apparently louis’ fans loved seeing him get fucked, and harry very much enjoyed being the one to fuck him. 

 

so it’s no surprise when he says, “okay.”

 

well, it’s a surprise to louis. 

 

“you’ll do it?” he's looking at him in shock. “i thought it’d take more convincing like last time.”

 

harry shakes his head. “no, i quite enjoyed the last go around. you have a nice ass, i liked sticking my dick up it. we have good sex, so why not?”

 

louis considers this for a moment before nodding. “we do have good sex. wanna do it tonight?” 

 

what. “what?”

 

“come on, element of surprise!”

 

“last time you hyped it up for a week to be dramatic.”

 

“yeah, well. i kind of want to ride you. but i guess if your dick’s too good for me, i’ll just suffer with my empty ass over here,” louis sighs dramatically, falling down into harry’s lap with his hand on his forehead. “oh, whatever shall i do about my empty ass? maybe i should ring nick. he’d surely fill me up.”

 

harry growls. nobody is touching what’s his. “fine, but tomorrow night.”

 

louis’ face breaks out into a smile. “i knew i liked you for a reason.”

 

-

 

24 hours later finds harry where he was a month prior, in his boxers and louis nowhere to be found. this time he’s sitting on the bed, arms and legs crossed as he waits for the omega to come in. 

 

this time the scene is more discussed, or at least more discussed than it was last time. he knows the ins and outs of what’s going to happen, and that’s pretty much it. louis, apparently, likes to leave a lot of it up to what happens in the moment, making it more authentic.

 

harry thinks he wants to get rimmed again. but that’s just him. 

 

a minute before the stream is set to start, louis comes out of the bathroom naked as the day he was born. this makes harry’s jaw drop, not expecting the omega to just wear nothing. he was expecting panties or some form of lingerie. not nothing. 

 

“close your mouth, you’re going to catch flies, you frog,” louis climbs up onto the bed. “besides, nothing you haven’t seen before.” he winks, he fucking winks. what a tease. 

 

harry closes his mouth, watching as louis sets everything up and starts the stream with no hesitation. he glances to the chat, noticing them all taking a liking to the nude omega. jealousy flares in his stomach, the alpha in him growling. louis is his and his only. doesn’t matter if they’re not courting or dating or whatever. nobody is taking louis away from him.

 

“easy there, alpha,” the omega climbs into the alpha’s lap, lips next to his ear. “they’re not the one who get to touch, now are they?”

 

in response, harry growls again, possessive hands on his hips as he pulls louis into him. “mine,” he looks up to him, brows knitted but focused. “only mine.”

 

“only yours, alpha,” his voice is high already, already starting to lose it over a jealous alpha. 

 

the chat is relentless, antagonizing the poor alpha by telling him what they’d do to louis if they were there. all kinds of things that made his fingers dig into louis’ hips. each comment worse than the last, or at least to harry it was. he couldn’t help himself when he started nosing along the omega’s neck, scenting him on camera for all those stupid fucking alphas to see. this is  _ his _ omega. not fucking theirs. 

 

“only yours, alpha,” louis mumbles, lightly pulling harry’s head back and slotting their lips together. 

 

kissing louis is like coming home, he tasted like caramel and honey and all things  _ good.  _ his lips were addictive, moaning lightly against them. he detaches one hand from louis’ hip to cup his jaw, holding him in place as he slipped his tongue between the chapped lips. the omega moaned loudly, gripping the alpha’s hair more tightly. 

 

he removes his lips to kiss down the golden skin of his neck, nipping over where his bond mark would be again and again, making the omega shiver. one day, he’ll sink his teeth there and lock them together forever, even if louis doesn’t know it yet. he nips one more time as a promise before attacking the other side of his neck, covering it with love bites everywhere. these fucking wannabe alphas want what they can’t have, louis is his. 

 

“a-alpha, please.”

 

harry pulls back, looking over louis’ face. “what do you want, pup?”

 

instead of answering, louis climbs out of harry’s lap, hands going to his boxers and tugging at them. the alpha takes the hint, quickly getting rid of the garment. once the boxers hit the floor, louis’ mouth was on him, hand grasping at his cock. he sucks the tip into his mouth, teasing it for a bit as he looks up at  his the alpha. once they lock eyes, he takes him further, hand on what his mouth can’t reach. 

 

harry moans loudly, hands going to louis’ hair. this encourages the omega to go faster, wanting to elicit more sounds like that from the alpha. all too soon, harry is pulling him off and kissing him again, tasting the precum that dribbled into his mouth. louis would be content with just sucking harry’s cock for the rest of eternity. 

 

then he remembers he’s about to ride harry’s cock and all bets are off. getting fucked by harry again is better than sucking any dick, the alpha’s included. 

 

“you gonna be good for me, pup?” harry asks, voice low. “show everyone how you good you are for your alpha?”

 

louis shivers, nodding his head as more slick starts dripping down his ass. it made his heart pound hearing being referred to as his, he loved hearing it. couldn’t get enough of it the last time they did this. and harry being more and more possessive this time was just the icing on the cake. 

 

harry hastily prepared him, not being completely thorough but enough to get him loose. he wanted to be inside louis as soon as it was possible. once he was finished, the omega lined himself up with his cock, slowly sinking down and whining as he was stretched out. 

 

not a minute later was louis filled completely with harry’s dick, shivering at how full he felt. his hands settle themselves on the alpha’s stomach, slowly pulling himself off and sinking back down. at this angle, his cock felt bigger, thicker, and louis loved it. loved the way it made him feel filled to the brim and he wanted to explode. 

 

he settled into a steady rhythm of bounces, little  _ uh, uh’ _ s falling from his lips as he fucked himself on harry. the alpha’s hands were still gripping his hips, nails digging in as he watched the omega ruin himself. soon the bounces turned into hips rolling, louis’ own fingers digging into harry’s skin. 

 

“what a good little omega you are,” harry praises, looking over to the chat. “fucking yourself on your alpha’s cock like the cockslut you are,” louis whimpers. “showing all these alphas what you do to me.”

 

soon the rolling of the hips slow and harry can tell the omega’s getting tired. in a swift motion he flips them so louis is on his back and he starts pounding into him, not letting up on his ruthless rhythm. louis’ hands go to his hair, nails digging into his scalp as he moans his head off. 

 

“such a good omega,” he grunts. “only good for me, yeah?”

 

“only good for you, alpha,” louis babbles back. “only good for you.”

 

the familiar pool tightens at the bottom of his stomach, his knot starting to form. the omega looks incredibly delicious right now, bearing his neck for all to see. but it’s nobody but harry that can mark up that beautiful skin, this is  _ his  _ omega. 

 

his thrusts become sloppy as his knot continues to grow, catching on louis’ rim. louis’ nails dig even deeper into his scalp as he cums, body spasming as he rides out his high.

 

harry follows not long after, knot fully enlarged and stuffed into the omega’s hole. he’s so caught up with everything that he barely registers biting into louis’ neck, breaking the skin, bonded. another orgasm rips through louis, causing him to scream in ecstasy. 

 

“oh, fuck,” harry hears louis say. “oh, fuckity fuck.”

 

he can only imagine what the chat looks like right now. he’s bonded them. like, for life. weakly, he reaches out and ends the stream, not even daring to look at the chat of alphas yelling at him. he’s ruined louis’ camboy career, he’s a marked omega now. there’s no way he can continue doing what he loves after this. 

 

“harry,” louis mumbles, running a hand through the alpha’s hair. “harry, baby. look at me.”

 

harry refuses, looking anywhere but at louis. instead, he buries his face into his neck, licking over the mark as if he were licking his wounds. this is embarrassing, he bonded them and they’re not even together. they never would be together like this if it weren’t for that stupid random alpha’s request. 

 

“harry, i can't quite talk to you if you keep doing that,” his voice sounds breathless. “alpha, look at me.”

 

this time, he does, raising his head and looking at him. the omega smiles, continuing to play with harry’s hair. 

 

“the stream’s off?” harry nods. “stop making that sad frog face, i’m not mad.”

 

“you’re not?”

 

louis shakes his head. “sure, it’s not the way i would’ve gone around doing it, but i’m not mad that we’re bonded.”

 

harry furrows his brows, confused. “but what about camming?”

 

“there’s a market for bonded omegas, too. more niche and people pay higher prices,” louis uses his free hand to wave him off. “you haven’t ruined anything. if that, you’ve made me even more valuable.” he winks, causing harry to growl. 

 

“that’s stupid.”

 

“you’re stupid.”

 

harry huffs, rolling his eyes. “so you’re really fine with all this?” 

 

instead of responding, louis gently presses their lips together in a soft kiss, tucking a tuft of hair behind his ear. harry hums in content, hand reaching up to cup his jaw. it’s the sweetest kiss they’ve shared yet, everything else charged with sex behind it. but this? this is something harry could get used to. 

 

“wanted this since the first time,” louis confesses once they pull away. “kind of always had a bit of a crush on you, fucking amplified it a bit.”

 

harry laughs softly, kissing him quick again. he leans down and presses a kiss over the healing mark, causing louis to shiver. 

 

“so,” the alpha starts, “you wouldn’t mind going on a date, now would you?”

 

the kiss in response sure feels like a yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> give it to me hard, stud, on tumblr @ astronomerhxwell


End file.
